Semi Precious Virtues
by lizteroid
Summary: My newest Rizzoli & Isles multi chapter fanfic. Set post "The Gun Goes Bang, Bang" in the aftermath of Frankie Jr/Jane's injuries, their recovery and new case loads for Maura and the rest of the Boston Homicide team. Returning and OC, Rating changed to M.
1. Patience

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash).

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_As they came crashing through her doors; of the morgue, Maura only heard the trio to know that something was wrong, and with Frankie Jr. He was groaning and clutching tightly onto Jane as she and another Detective all but carried him to seek her help. The Doctor bit her lip as she heard Jane calling out for her to come to their aid. She was sitting with Bass, and keeping him calm as the horror and terror broke lose around them in the Boston Police Department. Maura had never been happier to hear Jane's voice calling for her and as she patted Bass' shell, she muttered to him in a hushed whisper, "It's Jane!"_

_She hurried out of her office and behind them into the morgue, her heels clacking on the flooring, "Jane!" she gasped, seeing her with her brother and the other Detective before she whirled around to close the door behind them, "I was hiding...there are men..." she gasped, catching her breath as she turned back around to the trio, "There are men...shooting in here."_

_Jane nodded and looked at Maura, "Yeah, both of them have been shot." she told Maura, hoping she would be able to help the men._

_"I'm fine, take care of him." Bobby spoke up, nodding and gesturing to Frankie Jr._

_Upon seeing Frankie's injuries, Maura gasped yet again, focusing upon that dark patch of scarlet soaking into his uniform, "Oh my God, what happened?"_

_"He's been hit twice." Jane replied, sighing at the thought of possibly losing her brother._

_"No, I'm fine. It's alright, my vest stopped it." Frankie replied, trying to be more a hero than a hassle to his sister and the Doctor._

_Maura's breathing was erratic as she whipped around and rushed towards one of her tables, "Alright. Get him up here." she told Bobby and Jane._

_"The table? Already?" Frankie tried to joke, but he was afraid. He knew that the vest hadn't stopped any damage from the rounds that had been fired at him. And as Bobby and Jane escorted him to the table Maura had suggested, he groaned and tried to hide the fact he was hurt, instead he continued, "You mean the dead person thing?"_

_"Come on, shh!" Jane scolded him, just as their mother ofter did to her children._

_Maura, out of courtesy, covered the body she had been working on before the hell had broken loose as Frankie got up onto the slab so she could examine him. She helped out a little and gently muttered, "Careful! Careful, careful." as Frankie swung his legs up with some effort and lay back._

_Jane handed Bobby her weapon as she held onto Frankie's arm, "Keep this. Watch the doors, I'm gonna stay here with Frankie." she looked back to her brother as he continued to groan and expel air as Bobby took off to man the doors and hopefully keep the Rizzoli siblings and Doctor Isles safe while she was helping Frankie._

Maura stood outside Jane's room, seeing the Rizzoli's; Angela and Frank in the room with their daughter. They had been to see their son, and had thanked Maura for what she had done, given the severity of Frankie Jr's injury and the pressure that Jane had put onto her, to help her brother. She sighed as she saw the balloons and the flowers from family and friends, colleagues and neighbours. All were wishing Jane a fast and healthy recovery. And yet, Maura's flowers or card was not in the room. No trace of Maura was in that room. She hadn't been able to take herself inside that room to see Jane.

The Doctor softly sighed as she remembered back to when she was helping Frankie relieve some of the pain caused from those two shots that had placed him in the hospital now, along with his sister.

_"It's worse than bad." she told Jane. _

_She always had hated delivering news like that to family members or spouses, which is part of the reason why she had chosen the profession she was in now. There was no news as such, that type of news was up to Jane to tell the families, and not her. Maura just worked for finding the cause of death, and listening to when the victim had to say about their life. She could speak for the dead. And they spoke back to her._

_Jane had already known it was bad, as soon as she had rushed down those emergency stairs to get to her brother and take him to Maura, so she moved back to her brother's side, holding onto his hand to give him comfort and familiarity as Maura bustled around, trying to think of something she could do to help Frankie Jr._

_"I need an MRI or CT scan, an x-ray machine...something to check his internal injuries." she as frustrated that she was a doctor and couldn't do anything without the proper resources. As Maura continued to check over Frankie's external bruising to even give her a clue as to how critical his internal injuries were, Frankie began to tense up and hold onto his breath. She went wide eyed and muttered, "I was afraid of that."_

_"What?" Jane looked to her, searching her face for some kind of inkling as to what Maura may be saying._

She remained outside Jane's room, sitting now on one of the chairs, so that Angela and Frank wouldn't see her there. Maura didn't want to be invited inside to see her friend laying in the hospital bed, she had enough dreams about it since it had happened those four long weeks ago. The memories still fresh as ever in her mind, the emotions that had coursed through her body that day had been an entire spectrum almost.

Maura really didn't know how to deal with grief or loss, since she hadn't experienced it first hand. Yes, she had lost her half brother when he'd ended up on her operating table with an ice pick lodged in his cranium, but Maura hadn't known her half brother until she had taken his DNA to find out who he was. But, up until that moment, Maura had been alone, her parents had raised her and both of them were still alive, she hadn't experienced death or loss, or grief as such.

That was, until now. Until she had walked into Boston P.D as the new Medical Examiner for the Homicide department, she hadn't been prone to those complex emotions. Jane Rizzoli had taught her how to feel. Jane had taught Maura how to live in fear. And Jane Rizzoli hadn't done it intentionally.

When Maura first met Jane, the two of them clashed, they were so different and Jane had been slightly jealous of Maura's wardrobe that she hadn't wanted to get friendly with the newest member on the team. Korsak however, had talked her into it, mainly because he wanted to know if Maura was single. Though once the two got to know one another, Maura realized that Jane was capable of making her feel fear, and feel the need to protect the Detective. All because of The Surgeon.

_"I've never done it!" Maura told Jane, sternly. She didn't want to be wrongly diagnosing Frankie Jr and run the risk of losing him for her mistake._

_Jane rushed towards Frankie on the table and looked at Maura, determined to make her perform the make-shift surgery on her brother, "Maura...please. Get a needle, do it." she stood before the Doctor, pleading with her to save her brother, "DO IT NOW!" she demanded of Maura, who threw down her stethoscope onto the table._

_"Al...alright. Get alcohol, and a cotton ball...and tape." she watched Jane rush over to the storage facilities to gather the said supplies for the procedure as Maura prepared herself, getting the needle and making her way back over to Frankie with it._

As she realized this, Maura knew that she'd do anything for Jane, if she needed it or asked politely, and thinking back now to that day in morgue, Maura had weighed up those feelings and relived that first day she and Jane clicked as she decided what to do.

_"His heart can't pump!"_

_"Please don't let him die, Maura, please." Jane whimpered._

The Doctor hadn't realized how hesitant she had been to perform the procedure on Frankie, and she could have kicked herself. She was sure if she had been in Jane's shoes, she would have kicked herself. Maura had been hesitant to save a life, what had been racing through Jane's mind as she watched Maura make the decision to perform the surgery on Frankie? She may never know, but she didn't want to think about losing Jane. Jane wouldn't give up. And neither would she. She had the patience to handle Jane for many more years to come, if Jane would let her.

Hearing Jane's whimper over and over again, ever since that day, Maura was haunted. She heard it as Frankie telling her not to let Jane die. She couldn't stop it until she knew that Jane was going to be alright. She had to visit Jane, but not while her parents were there, she would see Frankie first and come back later.


	2. Wrath

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash).

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

She kept replaying that moment over in her mind, in slow motion and reliving every second of it, as if it were having over again. She couldn't help it, watching the woman she cared so deeply for turn the gun on herself to get Bobby from her back. As she sat in the chair, looking across the short distance to the bed in which her best (and only) friend lay, Maura sighed tearfully, as she thought about the events that had almost taken Jane from her life, even after a month or so after it had happened. The whimpering however, had stopped.

Maura was disturbed from her thoughts by the sharp, yet tentative knock on the door. It was the doctor on his rounds. He looked down to Maura as she sat at her friends' side and he knew that expression. He'd seen it all too often before in his profession.

"She's gonna be alright, you know." he offered Maura sympathetically.

Maura smiled to herself as she reached over to touch Jane's hand softly, "I know she will."

"Well, she _is _a Rizzoli." he chuckled a little, having met Jane's family not so long ago.

The Medical Examiner looked up slowly at the Doctor before she nodded, "You must know Detective Rizzoli very well."

"Excuse me?" he was taken aback by Maura's comment.

"It's just, everyone knows how stubborn and determined Jane can be, Doctor." she explained, "I know she's going to be fine, and she'll pull through this. I know she will."

"You have a remarkably positive outlook on your friend's recovery." the Doctor smiled to her.

Gently, she nodded and stood up, "Well, with knowing Jane, positive usually works better, and I know if she were conscious now, she would not be in this hospital, she'd be working. Still." she looked around and grabbed her purse before moving towards Jane's side to make sure she was resting peacefully until she could return again to see her, "I really should go." Maura turned her face to look at the attending Doctor, "You'll make sure she knows that we're all wishing her well, Doctor? And if she wakes up, make sure the nurses have her parents' number and mine."

The Doctor nodded to Maura before he watched her leaving Jane's room, "Goodbye, Doctor Isles." he muttered gently after her.

* * *

When Maura returned back to the Medical Examiner's office, she found a new case waiting for her, as well as a surprise.

"Doctor Isles."

Maura whipped around so fast, she almost lost her balance, "Agent Dean!"

"I hope you don't mind that I brought in this case. As soon as I was assigned to it, I thought of you." Gabriel Dean, for the first time flushed at how his words sounded, "What, I meant to say was that, you're one person I can trust with this case, and I know you work with meticulousness and efficiency, that it will be completed in a discreet manner." he nodded slowly to her.

"What do we have here?"

Gabriel sighed and swallowed, bracing himself for what the two were about to see inside that bag, as he saw Maura reaching for the zipper on the black bag. He looked up and softly blinked, trying to focus on Maura's face, "White/Italian. Male. Maura, you might want to brace yourself for this." he told her before continuing, "Reginald Cullington. His...his head isn't attached."

Maura had stopped unzipping as she heard Gabriel's words of 'brace yourself' and she swallowed when she heard why she should brace herself. She could handle limbs and extremities not being attached to their usual locations, but a head. A head, once able to turn to look both ways before crossing, now disengaged from the rest of the body. It was not her first, but she hated when this happened, it always made the case that much harder to deal with, especially when Detective Frost cam down into the morgue.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked Dean.

"Not yet. We found nothing that resembled a weapon or used in...mutating his head."

Maura nodded before she chewed the inside of her mouth while she peeled back the plastic sheet inside the bag. She looked down to the bulbous head and stumbled backwards, seeing the head nicked cleanly off the neck. The spinal column and carotid artery cleanly severed. With skill, she noted.

"Hoyt?" she asked Dean. She had been wondering why he had returned back to the Boston P.D since she had whirled around to find him in her domain.

"We're not too sure as of yet." he replied gravely.

"You're not sure? He didn't escape custody again?" Maura asked, now fretting. She was now scared for her friend's life, laying there in the hospital. Maura knew how easy it had been for Hoyt's accomplice to kidnap Jane at the scene when he and Hoyt had broken into Jane's apartment, she wouldn't put it past him to find some other worshipper to train and brainwash to find Jane and torture her until he was able to get out and finish her off himself.

"No, but there is a possibility there's another apprentice, though...it could be a hate crime." Gabriel replied, he saw the expression on Maura's face and he touched her hand, "Maura, she's going to be fine. We're not gonna tell her, just protect her."

"She's not awake, anyway." Maura replied, her voice nothing more than a murmur "Where was he found?" Maura continued, trying to change the subject from Jane, to the case load she now had in front of her.

"His apartment. Neighbours said they heard some raucous from upstairs. Called the cops and there was no answer. They broke down the door, his body was in the bedroom. Head, jamming the en suite door open." Gabriel answered Maura's question, "Oddly enough, there was no blood at the scene." he frowned.

"So, you think he may have been dead before the perp made the cut?" she asked, getting into a clean scrub gown and placing on her goggles and gloves.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Dean nodded gently and finally looked down to the detached head.

"Gabriel, please promise me nothing will happen to Jane while she's in the hospital." Maura looked at him, her eyes fixed on his as she waited on his response.

"I will do my best to keep her protected, Maura."

Maura looked to Gabriel and she nodded, before stepping around the table and only now realizing what he had told her, "Why would it be a hate crime?" she asked, that famous head tilt showing.

"His neighbors said he didn't know if he were homosexual or heterosexual. He...experimented a lot."

"And that's enough to decapitate someone?" Maura frowned and shook her head firmly at Gabriel's suggestion.

"It is if you're Charles Hoyt." he replied, his tone unusually cool.


	3. Sloth

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash).

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Detective Jane Rizzoli lay in her bed in Brigham and Women's Hospital in the Back Bay. She was asleep, and had been for some time. As of late, Jane had been drifting in and out of consciousness and caught only snippets of the attending physicians' conversations with the nurses. She never heard any of her family or friends, and she didn't know if her brother was still alive, or even Bobby for that matter. She hoped her wasn't. Bobby. She hoped he hadn't survived what had happened.

She really wondered how often her family had been into her room to visit her, and had Maura or Korsak or Frost been able to spare some time since the happenings at the station to come along and see her? She wondered about how long she'd been there, and how much longer she'd have to stay. Jane Rizzoli did not like waiting around for things to happen, she went out and got them for herself. But, she could not manage to get up and just walk out of the hospital, not with the injuries she had sustained from the hostage situation.

Jane wondered about her brother, wondered if the procedure Maura had done on him had worked and he had been saved. It was then she wondered why she hadn't heard Maura's voice in her room, had the procedure not worked, and Maura was keeping away from her, out of respect for her family? She didn't understand why her best friend hadn't been near her in the hospital. Perhaps Maura thought herself as bad luck and didn't want to bring any on Jane.

She wasn't fully awake, but she could hear the nurse bustling around her, checking her charts and such. Whatever was happening with her, Jane couldn't manage to open her eyes to look around for the nurse and the attending doctor on staff for rotations. She just swallowed and lay there, helpless. It reminded her of the time she had gone into save a victim from Hoyt, and he;d ambushed her, pinning her to the floor of the basement with scalpels in her palms. Only to have her partner Korsak come and save her, by blowing him away.

"She still hasn't been very responsive to any tests we've tried, Doctor." the attending nurse replied to the Doctor in charge of Jane's care.

"She didn't respond to the touch test?"

"Nothing." the nurse shook her head.

Jane didn't like this and wanted to be able to just sit up and let them know she wasn't laying there like a vegetable, she would give anything to be able to find the ability to speak up and tell them she was awake, that she could hear them and respond.

"We'll run some more tests and diagnostics today." said the Doctor.

Jane inwardly frowned at those words, yet more prodding and click sound tests on her. She was not a fan of that thought and she mentally sighed at the idea of it. She wanted them to tell her that Frankie was alright, that her parents were there everyday, visiting their children while they were recovering. That Maura had been to see her. It was all she wanted. Nothing would make her happier. Okay, so getting back to work and back to normal would make her pretty happy...

"Okay, should I schedule this patient in?"

"No, no, I'll do that after my rounds, I need to think of some diagnostics to run on her, ones we haven't tried." the Doctor responded, before gathering up his clipboard and Styrofoam cup of coffee before leaving Jane's room, the nurse a few moments afterward. Leaving Jane to just lay there, accompanied by her thoughts. They were so loud, for that quiet room she occupied.

Everything seemed like a dream, like she wasn't part of reality anymore. Jane noticed this as she sighed, but her body didn't seem to register what her mind was telling her senses to do, so instead it came out as a shudder. She continued to think of Ma and Pop, Frankie laying there as Maura inserted the tube to drain the blood from his lungs so he could breathe, how Bobby had grabbed her before the SWAT team could rush in and save the day, the last images she had saw before her eyes closed over had been Maura's heels rushing towards her, and calling her name in distress as everything had happened in such slow motion.

Maura had been there as she had went down, the team had rushed inside to get Frankie out and to the hospital. And Korsak and Frost stood there as they watched the scene play out in front of them. Nobody could do anything but wait. None of the SWAT team would make the shot at Bobby to stop him, so Jane knew she had to do what she did. She stopped Bobby herself.

_"JUST SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!"_

Her own voice rattled through her mind as she recalled screeching at Korsak or Frost, or anyone who was watching her struggling against one of their own men.

_"JANE!" _

It was Maura's voice as she burst through the desolate lobby of the Police Department and out onto the steps as the gun was wrenched from her temple towards her stomach and the shot was fired.

She felt her muscles tense as her mind replayed that sound, snapping through her body and out, through Bobby and out of his back. She winced and swallowed. Jane could see Korsak and Frost rushing towards her, their guns now lowered as they neared she and Bobby on that Boston sidewalk, blood mingling on the concrete slabs. And, then she saw her; the Queen Of The Dead. Maura was heading towards her, her beige Manolo's clacking furiously against the pavement as she pounded her way over to the Detective.

Jane remembered the vision before her fading, the last bits of light she saw were Maura's shoes, her ankles bending as she obviously began to kneel at Jane's side until the EMT crew got to her and got her into the ambulance to take her over to the hospital. Jane felt that she was beginning to sweat at the thoughts she was having. She often had recurring nightmares and visions, ever since she was a girl and she'd been taken to Salem, she had been afraid of witches. But, she had grown out of that by the time she had turned ten, however when Hoyt came into her life, her nightmares began again, and Jane hadn't had a decent night's sleep in about a year.

She hoped that would change. It had to change.


	4. Diligence

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash).

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Maura sighed as she began the incision in the chest of her newest case, she had already done three autopsies that morning. She'd been called into her office in the wee hours of the morning and she hadn't had a break yet. The Medical Examiner always worked right through until she finished an autopsy, she had always been so by the book when it came to work. Well, truth be told, Maura had always been by the book since she had been raised with her adoptive parents, she just thought that they wanted her to impress them all time.

As she sliced through the skin and muscle and fat of that once living body, Maura thought back to her days at her fancy boarding school, where she would dissect dead mice and frogs, where the other girls would laugh at her for being interested in death and biology. Thought of her days days at college, in San Francisco where she would sit at the front of the lecture hall, conscientiously taking notes from the professor. People at college even thought Maura as weird and some kind of teacher's pet and probably thought she was sleeping with him to get the highest grades, but a few select people knew that wasn't true nor necessary.

Of course, Garrett Fairfield had been one of those people who knew that it wasn't true, mainly because they were in a relationship and Maura only had eyes for him. This was one of the things Maura hadn't done by the book; the Bible. Or by her parents values. She hadn't waited until marriage to give herself to Garrett, but they were twenty. They were both young and in love, and didn't think that waiting would or wouldn't make a difference. Garrett wanted to marry Maura anyway.

Obviously that hadn't worked out, Garrett had moved away to Milan, after she had encouraged him to live his dream in having his own clothing line and company set out there. She hadn't minded that he had took the opportunity and left her, she had to finish her medical tuition and Maura didn't want Garrett to regret not taking the chance. Of course, as soon as he had left her and Boston, they had drifted apart because of their busy schedules.

The Doctor continued to peel away layers and open the chest cavity of the victim so she could run her autopsy on her, she stared into the open chest and looked directly to the heart. Once a living and beating muscle in the body, the most powerful muscle, with the most important job, she remembered her husband, Victor.

That had been something that had began so spontaneously. Victor hadn't been someone Maura would have pictured herself marrying, but it had happened, and even though they had separated and eventually divorced, she knew that she didn't regret one moment of that marriage. True, it had lasted for just short of three years, and Victor had been unfaithful to her, Maura had done everything she a good wife would do. She tried to forgive Victor for what happened but she found out that his encounter with the French nurse hadn't been a one time thing, and she knew that their vows could not be repented.

Maura looked down at her ring finger, knowing she still had a small indent where her wedding and engagement rings used to reside there. She sighed gently and swallowed before she continued with her autopsy on Ms. Jacqueline Purcell. She was a sexual assault victim, before the perp had used brute force and a blunt object to render her face as unrecognisable. Her face was beaten to a pulp, and Maura knew she had to match her identity to her dental records.

This was something the Medical Examiner knew by heart, it was by the book, and just how she liked it. Maura would complete a hard case like this one; a rape and battery case before she'd finish her report, take it up to the Homicide team and then return back into her lab, to her office and her desk to begin her usual ritual. That ritual being ordering shoes she had spotted. For every case of this nature, Maura would open up her laptop and browse the latest season collection on her bookmarked sites. She had been doing this since she joined with the Boston P.D those few years earlier.

Maura had found herself lost in her thoughts as she droned through the autopsy, only with precision and skill on autopilot. Once she found herself looking to her notepad and her dictaphone, Maura sighed softly before a voice startled her.

"Another one done, Doc?" the youngest member of the Homicide team, Barry Frost.

"Fourth one today." she responded with a soft nod. She was tired and it showed in her body language and her tone of voice.

Frost noticed it, "Hey Doc, you should ease up and get some rest, I know you were called to that scene sometime before four this morning. Take a load off." he smiled to her as he pulled out her chair for the suggestion he'd made to her.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't." Maura shook her head.

"What else is there to do here, Doc?" Barry looked around the lab for any unattended jobs that Maura may have been referring to, but he saw none.

"I have to...research something online." she replied, which wasn't necessarily a lie, since she couldn't actually lie to anyone. Maura had learned from that mistake when she had told her tutor back in school she had done her homework and actually hadn't. Ever since, she had found that honesty really was the best policy, especially since she was working in collaboration with a law enforcement office.

"That can wait, come on Doctor Isles." Frost smiled to her, "Hey, how about we go out for lunch? My treat." he suggested.

Maura turned and looked toward her laptop, knowing that Frost probably wouldn't take no for an answer, also she saw he was only now noticing her was in the morgue with her and was turning a little queasy, "I suppose the research can wait an hour or two." she nodded a little, "It'll get done faster while my body has sustenance to break down. My enzymes...sorry. Yes, lets go." she smiled a little awkwardly as she removed her surgical accessories and scooped up her purse to leave.

Barry smiled to Maura, "After you, Doc." he let her leave first.

"Oh, wait a few moments, I didn't cover the body." she told Frost, leaving her purse with him before she rushed back into the lab to drape the sheet back over Ms. Purcell's body for both respect and procedure. Maura never missed anything with procedure.

"You're always so diligent Maura." came another voice from behind her, she knew this voice and knew it's charms, but it still had caused her to jump a little with fright.

"Gabriel. Do you have a habit of popping up, unannounced?" she furrowed her manicured brows at him a little.

"Actually, I'd asked Detective Frost to ask if you'd like to join us for lunch." he smiled nonchalantly.

Maura turned to Frost and raised one of her brows to him, standing with her Birkin in his hand before she smiled a little, turning back to Gabriel, and politely declining his offer, "I have research to do, Agent Dean."

"For, what day is it? Thursday, for...Prada?" he raised a slight brow at her before he continued as she stood, her mouth moving like a Codfish, "I know you'd already agreed to joining Frost, so come on, it'll be fun. Perhaps."

"Only, perhaps?" she tilted her head a little and smiled, showing she was now rethinking her decline for Gabriel's offer of lunch with he and Frost.

"Well, if you come along, you'll see for yourself, won't you?" Gabriel replied, again his tone was nonchalant.

"I suppose I do owe myself a break, lunch sounds wonderful." she smiled and headed towards the exit with Gabriel, joining Frost as they moved along the corridor to head out into Boston.


	5. Temperance

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash).

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

As Jane was still recovering in the hospital, Maura Gabriel and Frost went out for dinner. Detective Jane Rizzoli lay in the bed in the hospital room she was assigned to, a guard was stationed outside her room for the extra precaution for her safety in case Hoyt happened to send in someone, or Bobby Marino got someone to finish her off for not giving him the evidence from the case with Danny and the drugs bust. She was neither unconscious, nor conscious, but she could sense things around her and could be receptive to certain things.

So, as Jane lay there, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the last few weeks, she thought about Maura, and Bobby, and Frankie Jr. Jane sighed mentally before she lay there, letting her photographic memory take over her thoughts, watching things that seemed to be from another's eyes; Maura's. She watched as she saw the scenes play out, in her out of body experience as she saw Bobby and Maura, and Frankie.

Jane watched as she saw Bobby and the gun, as she saw the blood from both her own and Bobby's bodies, spraying out as the round sliced out through Bobby's back after passing through them both. She saw Maura running towards the scene, calling out her name. She saw the pavement where her body lay, Bobby's behind her own. She saw Frost and Korsak, and Cavanaugh. All standing with their guns drawn and waiting to take the shot at Bobby, to save her life.

Jane wanted to have been part of the take down. She was part of it. But the wrong part.

She was glad it was herself and not Maura who Bobby had grabbed. Jane didn't know what she would have done had it been Maura laying in the bed she lay in now. Jane didn't want to think of Maura laying in that bed right now, hooked up to a machine. Jane knew if it had been Maura who'd been in her place, the good Doctor would not be alive.

Jane thought of life without Maura. Arriving to work and not seeing her in her Alexander McQueen dresses or her Manolo Blahnik shoes. That would be hell. Or to not see her golden curls, or hear her slight giggle, or listen to her stories about Bass, or her etemology.

Detective Rizzoli was glad Bobby Marino had held her hostage instead of Maura. It meant they both got to live. As did her brother, Frankie Jr. She wondered how he was doing. He hadn't been in to see her, at least not that she knew of him coming to visit her.

Jane knew there were flowers in the room, she could smell their sweet, yet sickly scent. She knew they would be from her parents, and from Maura. They had to be.

She wondered where Maura was at that moment. Sure, she was semi conscious, but Jane was able to think and imagine. Those dreams hadn't left her. Seeing Hoyt, and Bobby, and Lola. She was still haunted by their faces, even after two of them were dead, the third was in a secure unit now. She often wondered if those feelings were autopilot now. Because she had been scared for her life for almost three years now. She wondered if, she had worried herself into thinking that people were watching her, or playing with her.

Jane just didn't know anymore.

She knew one thing though, Jane wouldn't lose her friendship with Maura any time soon.


	6. Gluttony

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash).

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Maura smiled as she sat down at the table with Frost and Gabriel. She looked between them both and then around the restaurant before looking to Frost, "I'm glad we're having this lunch together." she spoke up, and flicked her eyes to Gabriel. She sighed a little before adding, "It's just a shame Jane can't be here with us. Like the last time when you, Korsak and I went to Maison de La Mer, and we had the oysters." she smiled to Frost.

"Those were good! I could eat those again." Frost nodded to Maura and smiled at her, "I wouldn't have minded being a Fairfield for those meals!"

Maura spoke up after a few seconds, "Jane should have come to that lunch too."

"Next lunch we do together, she'll be here." Gabriel nodded and smiled.

"We'll make sure of it." Maura nodded, "Excuse me, I have to use the ladies' room." she smiled and pushed back her chair to head to the bathroom. Both men stood while Maura did and then sat back down once again, when she'd left their company.

Gabriel sighed as he reclined back in his chair, glancing to Frost who was already looking to the menu, sizing up the dishes, "I'm glad you asked you Dr. Isles to come with us, Frost."

"Hey, no worries, I always ask her. Especially when it's just me and Korsak...she's like our mediator." he chuckled back a little, "Doc's a good friend." he nodded, "I enjoy her company."

"You have some feelings for her?"

"Dr. Isles?" Frost asked Agent Dean and smiled a little, "Well, Korsak says it's a little crush, but I don't know. She's attractive." he nodded softly, "Why?"

"I think Korsak's right." Gabriel replied gently, "You do like her."

"Yeah, I...I do. She's helping me get over my fear of bodies." Frost winced a little, "The therapy she's using is being helpful."

"No, I think you like her more."

"What's not to like, Dean?" Frost questioned and raised a brow before he heard his cellphone ringing out, "Excuse me." he stood and placed his napkin onto the table before walking away to take the call from Korsak. It didn't take long before he returned and sighed a little, "Korsak's got a lead on a robbery, no body but there's a missing person and quite a lotta blood at the scene. I gotta run."

"Shouldn't you wait for Maura?"

"There's no body, Agent Dean, Maura doesn't have a case without a body. I'll see you around, Dean." Frost said and took off. It was a good thing they hadn't ordered yet. He left Gabriel sitting there alone for quite some time before Maura returned and looked to the empty table before she looked questioningly to Gabriel.

"Frost got a call. There was no body, told me let you know."

"Right, well shouldn't we head back?" Maura questioned as she returned to her seat.

"We don't have to."

"Okay. I am quite hungry actually. I didn't find the time this morning for breakfast, so my metabolism had to wait until around ten perhaps, to wake up. I only had a coffee then." she told Gabriel.

"Lets take a look at the menus then?" he smiled to her gently.

Maura watched as Gabriel reached for the menus, passing one to her before taking his own. She smiled to him thankfully and opened the menu card to look at what dishes appealed to her. As she opened the card, she glanced over the top to see Gabriel reading over each dish, taking in what was included in the recipe and she smiled to herself delicately as she remembered a conversation she and Jane had had months earlier;

_She had climbed back into the bed with her best and only friend, Jane before she heard the Detective speak up, "Did you ever date the same guy as your best friend?" Jane had asked her, fidgeting with the scars on her hands, and looking up at the ceiling as she felt Maura's arm brushing against her own._

_"No." was Maura's simple reply._

_Jane smiled a little and asked her, "Did you ever have a best friend?"_

_Again, Maura replied with a simple, "No."_

_The Detective turned her face slightly to look to Maura and she chuckled a little, "You'd tell me if you were a cyborg right?"_

_Maura smiled, looking back at Jane as she then responded properly, "No. No, I don't think I would." __The two laughed a little before Maura continued, "I'm not seeing him."_

_"Yet." Jane added and smirked a little._

_Maura gently bit the inside of her mouth before she asked her friend, "Somebody should, don't you think?"_

_"Yup." in was Jane's turn to reply with simple answers._

_"Should we draw straws?"_

_"Couldn't we just show him our tits and let him decide?" Jane chuckled and Maura reluctantly joined in._

Maura didn't realise that Gabriel was talking to her until he'd said her name several times and she focused upon him, a soft blush in her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I was too engrossed in this menu, the food all sounds so delicious." she smiled.

"It's okay, I was just asking you if you would like to order a drink."

"Oh, I'll have a glass of Krug Grande Cuvée." Maura smiled, "Thank you, Agent Dean."

"Please Maura, call me Gabriel. I'll get a bottle..."

"Thank you, Gabriel." she corrected herself then and smiled a little more then as she felt the heat building in her cheeks.

She replayed the conversation she'd had with Jane, over again in her mind. The thought of she and Jane standing with their breasts exposed, showing Gabriel so he could choose who he wanted was something she never thought she'd think of. Maura was always talking about how certain bodily functions and needs were natural, but thoughts of others doing what she spoke of, she found to be incredibly alarming to her mind.

Again Gabriel broke into her thoughts, "Okay, I'll go and order our drinks." he smiled and got up from his seat to head to the bar and order for he and Maura.

She watched him walk away and remembered when she'd tricked Charles Hoyt into thinking she was Jane in an interrogation before his blindfold had been removed. She sighed and looked to the table, focusing on something that wasn't Gabriel, but it didn't work for her. She remembered watching Gabriel as the guards removed Hoyt's blindfold and she saw the worry in his eyes. Maura hadn't been worried at all. She knew she would be okay, because it wasn't she Hoyt was after, it was Jane.

Maura knew that Hoyt had had something to do with the disappearance and murder of Emily and James, which is why she had suggested that instead of Jane's safety be compromised, that she do the interrogation instead. Se had secretly been pleased that Hoyt had been disappointed that she wasn't Jane, but she was also pleased that her plan had worked, and she had discovered that Lola, who had formerly been known as Emily, had been in contact with Charles, which she had gained proof of from the picture she'd confiscated from him.

It had been that piece of evidence that Maura had needed the help in getting. She had asked for Gabriel to hold Hoyt in place while she cut away the stitches in his prison jumpsuit. Maura had walked towards Hoyt with her scalpel as Hoyt had made remarks about her showing him her own technique, which she ignored. She focused upon his jumpsuit, not afraid to make eye contact but also not opting to make the eye contact with a serial killer and rapist. She could feel all sets of eyes on her, watching her move towards the perp, feeling mainly Gabriel's eyes on her. As she leaned over Hoyt, to cut away the seam, she felt his eyes on her neck, and his heart rate increased as he saw the flash of the scalpel in the harsh interrogation light, though Maura could still feel Gabriel's eyes on her.

She could feel them now, as she sat in her chair at the table, looking to the table surface and she shifted a little, looking over towards the bar at Agent Dean. He was looking to her, smiling as he took in the sight. Maura returned the smile and looked at the bar keeper before she turned away while Gabriel paid for the drinks. A bottle of that Krug Grande Cuvée wine could easily cost anywhere around $500, and she didn't want to see Gabriel parting with his money. She sipped at her table water while she waited for him to return with the bottle, and she fixed her skirt gently over her knees.

He sat down and smiled, pouring out Maura's glass before his own as he asked her, "Did you choose a meal yet?"

"Oh, yes. I rather like the sound of the Crabe d'Ecosse décortiqué, royale tiède, jus coraillé, that's the Scottish crab." she smiled, "With the Homard et quenelles de volaille truffées en sauté gourman and to finish the Hazelnut soufflé with the pink grapefruit sorbet." she smiled, "Do you know what you would like?"

Gabriel smiled and nodded gently, "Steamed Langoustines, ravioli with the spicy consumme, then the lobster dish sounds nice. And the Coco-Caramel delight with the lemon-vanilla sorbet."

"That does sound delicious." Maura nodded and smiled before she let the smile fade as she sighed, thinking of her friend, "Jane always hated coming to these places. She always said that if she couldn't pronounce anything on the menu, she didn't think it would taste nice." the Medical Examiner smiled and let out a soft chortle while she reached for her glass.

"That's just Jane being Jane, Maura. You know she really loves these places, she just...thinks she doesn't fit in." Gabriel sighed a little, as he leaned back in his chair, looking across the table to Maura.

"I know, she's told me countless times, and we had an arguement about it. Remember the case with the Fairfield's?" Maura began. When she saw Gabriel nod, she continued, "I used to date Garrett, I thought he was the love of my life, but I was twenty, everything felt serious then. When I found out about his brother, Adam, I just wanted to comfort him. Although, I hadn't seen Garrett in maybe eight years, I still felt close with him, and wanted to be there for him. Jane thought I wasn't being serious about my job, because I let my personal life get in the way."

"And did you?" Gabriel asked, with a gentle tilt of his head.

Maura looked to him for a few moments before she answered, "Maybe a little." she leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands as she looked on at Gabriel, "Jane told me that I fit in with those people. Pretentious people who throw their money at anything. And I told her that I'm not like that, that is was my past, and I chose the reality, to work with people of the city. For the city." Maura shook her head and reached for her glass again, "I'm glad I chose to though. I've found something I never had before." she smiled to herself after taking a sip.

"And what's that?"

She tilted her head a little and smiled softly as she looked into Gabriel's eyes, "A place I belong." she drank a sip again before she then continued, "With friends, friends who care about each other."

"Even if they don't always get along." Gabriel added.

Maura nodded a little as she recalled a quick flash of the arguement she and Jane had had about the chocolate with the gold flecks before she smiled and responded to Gabriel's comment, "Even when they don't always get along. Or are able to pronounce French dishes." she flashed a soft smile and giggled a little.

Gabriel smiled a little, something he never usually did due to his script military upbringing of his father, "And what about the friends who can pronounce French dishes?" he questioned the doctor.

"Then, I always have time for dinner with them."


	7. Lust

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash).

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Maura softly smiled over her shoulder as she unlocked her front door, and swiftly allowed herself and her guest inside. Pushing the front door closed with her fingertips over his shoulder as she turned around in his arms when he grabbed her, ready to kiss her hotly. The doctor felt his lips upon her own, tongue seeking out permission to wrestle her tongue for dominance inside her mouth. She let out a small squeak as she felt a hand brush over her hip, over the gentle material of her dress.

Her hands molded themselves to the sides of his face, her fingers brushing slightly against his hair as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to become lost in that kiss. His tongue dancing and rubbing up against hers, as she felt him pressing against her body, against the wall.

"God, Maura." he groaned as he slipped his hand along her lower abdomen and toward her hip, and then down along her thigh.

Maura softly pressed herself into him when she felt his hand raising her thigh to his hip, lifting her leg and caressing the soft skin around the back, up to the crease where her thigh turned into her buttock. She allowed herself to sigh happily and tilt her head sideways as his mouth raced across her skin, her delicate neck taking an assault of kisses and flicks from his tongue as she clung to him.

"Can we move this somewhere else, Doctor?" she heard him say, smirking against her neck as his fingers buried themselves under the delicate material of her boy cut panties.

As Maura made to speak, she felt that same hand clench around the panties and ball into a fist, ready to tug them down. The doctor pulled back from his lips and with pulling back her face, she pushed her hips closer to his, wrapping her leg tighter around him, "Come on..." she murmured and made a grab at one of his hands as the other moved out from under her dress and grazed over her thigh, allowing her to stand up now.

Maura made towards the stairs to go on up to her bedroom, but instead she felt herself being tugged backwards and towards her living room. He pulled her close into him, he was walking backwards at first until their lips crashed together and she found herself walking backwards, losing her shoes in the process before she felt the arm of the sofa pressing against her, and soon she found herself laying back on the sofa, his weight pressing down, pressing her into the sofa beneath her.

The moment he felt Maura pressing down into the cushions on the sofa, his lips rejoined against hers and the same hand crawled up her dress to her panties, slipping once again under the sheer material, fingering along the delicate lace as his tongue mimicked the path his fingers took. He heard a moan from deep inside her throat and he groaned back at her in response. Hearing that moan from Maura really got to him, and he felt it add to the arousal contained in his pants.

Feeling his arousal straining against his pants, Maura reached down in her lust induced state and she made a grab at his belt buckle, their lips still attached together, tongues wrestling against each other as she began threading the belt through the loops, moaning into the kiss. She moved her hands up to his shirt buttons and began on them, skilled fingers slipping the buttons through their holes as she continued to moan into the kiss with him laying atop of her on the sofa, his hand moving across her panties, rubbing her through them, earning a deep, rumbling moan from the Doctor.

He leaned up finally, ready to pull off his shirt and he watched as Maura freed herself from underneath him, watching him. She was smirking slightly, knowing what was coming. Maura whipped her legs around and underneath herself as she kneeled up on the sofa, ready to move her hand around to her back to unzip herself from the dress but he grabbed her hand, moving it to his trouser button and looking to her with a knowing, pleading glance. Maura got what the glance was and she moved her other hand to meet the other at his trouser crotch, ready to unbutton and unzip the trousers.

She unzipped him and glanced up at his face softly as if looking over the rim of a pair of glasses, perched on her nose before she flicked her eyes back down to his crotch. Before she was able to move, he grabbed at her face and brought her lips up to his, kissing her lips, almost bruisingly. His other hand moved back up her dress behind her, tugging on her panties once again, bringing them down her thighs finally.

"God Maura..." he groaned as his hand brushed through her wetness and he smirked into the kiss, moving his lips to her neck then as she arched her back a little, tilting her head backwards a little. He looked down and saw her dress had ridden up her thighs a little from the presence of his hand being under it and from her movements, and he smirked, eyeing her exposed skin. Gently, he pushed her back a little and grabbed onto her panties, tugging them down the rest of the way off her legs before he shuffled down his trousers, and pulled her back up into a sitting position.

Maura looked up at him, feeling somewhat like a ragdoll but she didn't care, she needed a release and he was someone who she thought could fulfil that need for her. She watched him as he returned to the sofa, leaning down deeply into it and smirking to her now as she eyed him, her dress now somewhere at her hips. The Doctor felt that all too familiar throb in her core beginning to rise and she felt her breathing changing now as she felt the adrenaline rush through her body at the sight of him slouched on her sofa, naked, for her.

He reached for her hand, and touched her hip as he pulled her closer to him before he spoke up, looking her over, "This dress needs to come off, it's only fair."

She made to stand up, whipping her legs back out from underneath herself and she swallowed a little, before he pulled her down into his lap. She crashed against him, feeling his erection press against her bare thigh before he grabbed one of her thighs and parted her legs, so she straddled him. He grabbed at her thighs, raking his fingers up and down the smooth skin there before he re-situated himself on the sofa, ready for their coming activity. He heard her moaning as his erection pressed against her core, rubbing against her clit while her fingernails bit into his shoulder.

"Please..." she moaned, but it came out as a whisper.

As soon as that little word came from her mouth, he fulfilled that request for her. She let out a strangled moan as she felt him slipping inside her, not stopping to allow her a moment to adjust. His hands disappeared under the wrinkled hem of her dress, bunched up at her hips as her legs splayed either side of his, her body warmly impaled on his. She groaned and bit her lip, her eyes closed over as he began to push up into her slowly, but deeply.

After a number of strokes inside her, he realised she was still wearing her dress, so he grabbed it with one hand, forcing her other hand at the opposite and he began to pull it up over her head, "Maura, take it off." she complied with his order and sat there, grinding her hips down onto his, her bra still very much on her body. Maura made to remove it but instead, he swatted away her hand and just pulled down the front, immediately taking one of her already erect nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

The Doctor had worked her fingers into his hair and was tugging at it, as he rolled his hips into hers, satisfying both their needs. She hadn't been with a man sexually in so long and he had gotten so far with women only to be turned down. This was something they both wanted and needed. As his thrusts got heavier and deeper, Maura couldn't help it but tighten his grip on his hair, her other hand squeezing into his shoulder while her moans rained from her throat, marrying with the sounds of his own in their ears.

Her squeezed at her hips and it made her lean forwards into him, her breasts above his face while her hands planted themselves firmly on the back of the sofa either side of his head. She decided it was time for herself to take a little of the control and she began to take the lead, receiving aid from him in the process. She didn't last very long though and began to spill obsceneties as she felt her climax coming on strong, she heard his groans and they urged her on.

_Keep moving. Keep moving._

Her mind chanted as she cursed out, something she hadn't done for a while. She was always so proper and ladylike, but it came out, "Fuuuuck!" she moaned out, adding a gasp to the end as she continued pumping herself on him, looking down at him occasionally, "Oh! FUCK!" she cried out, feeling the last chords of her sanity snapping as she hurtled head first into her climax.

Maura went rigid above him and he had to keep moving her, using the last of his strength for their current workout, so he could get a release also. It didn't take him long as he looked up and saw her perfectly formed body jiggling inches away from his face, her skin all flushed from her outburst and the sweat from her efforts. It was as she was coming down from her high, he joined her before she flopped against him and panted, her breath right next to his ear as he softly pushed up into her a few more times, stroking over her back causing her to chill over a little.

"Where next...?" she asked him after a few more moments, looking at him then and smirking knowingly.


	8. Chastity

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash).

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

Jane sighed softly as she lay in the hospital bed, she'd made great progress. She was awake now, and hadn't fallen back into unconsciousness since she'd woken up again. She'd also been in to see her brother Frankie since she woke up, taken along by a nurse of course. Frankie was still healing, of course! He'd had a major operation, and if it hadn't been for Maura, he wouldn't be alive. The procedure she'd done, really had saved his life, and Jane was eternally grateful to Maura for doing so. So eternally grateful, it had made her question a few things as she lay there in her hospital room.

She smiled gently as she heard the all too familiar voice of her friend Maura outside in the corridor, chatting with one of the nurses and the on-call doctor. Jane could hear Maura asking about Frankie and Jane's conditions, asking about which medication they were being given and how much progress they'd both made. Of course, only a doctor would ask these questions of another doctor, just to test out their medical knowledge, and see if it was the same as their own or if they would do something different.

Jane knew Maura did this a lot, whether it be with other doctor's on their medical standards, or with chefs at a restaurant as she wondered about their recipes against her own, or shoe stores to see if they carried her favourite collection of designer shoes. Jane knew Maura well enough to know when she was going to ask something like that. Yes, Jane was busy thinking, she didn't even realise that Maura had entered her room, with flowers and a huge smile upon her face.

"Hey..." Maura smiled gently as she crossed to Jane's bedside and leaned over, placing the flowers on her lap and gently kissing her cheek.

"Hey Maura! It feels like forever!"

"It has been quite a while since I last came in to see you..." she said, sitting, slightly guilty of that admission before she smiled a little back at Jane.

"Someone's happy..." Jane smirked a little, hoping part of it was her own doing.

"I am." Maura blushed a little and smiled down at her lap a little.

Jane raised her brow gently and tilted her head, "Oh...? Maura, how long have you known him for?" she asked her friend. Jane knew there was only a few things that could put that smile on her friend's face; shoes was one of them, but this was something bigger than shoes.

Maura looked up at Jane, she was slightly shocked that Jane had figured that out and she bit her lip a little, "A while actually." she swallowed a little and deflected, "How do you like the flowers? I know they're your favourites." she smiled at Jane.

"Ah, come on Maura, I know you're changing the subject! Right now, your stories are all I have to look forward to..." Jane smirked a little, moving the flowers to the table.

"Jane, I'm not telling you what happened."

"Why not, Maur? Come on! It's not like I'm going to tell anybody, or anything." Jane pointed out.

"No, Jane!" Maura chuckled a little, blushing even more.

"Well, thanks to you, my sex life has been lacking of late."

"No it hasn't."

"Yes, Doctor Isles, it has." Jane replied and sat herself up a little more so she could look at Maura, "I mean...Jorge...Really?"

"He was...nice."

"Nice, Maura? The man was practically about to fertilise me, so we could have Latino-Italian children!" Jane hissed a little, a habit she often did when Maura suggested or questioned something that was so obvious to Jane, that she often questioned the doctor's common sense, "He was a male nurse Maura, a male nurse!"

"There's nothing wrong with being a male nurse, Jane."

"Maybe not, but Jorge was...there was too much of a personality conflict at first, and when I had just about gotten over the fact he was a male nurse, you went and told him I was gay!"

"He assumed Jane, there's a difference."

Jane grunted a little and glared at her friend, "Maura!" her monitor began beeping a little, and she looked over to it as Maura spoke up.

"You need to keep calm Jane, it'll do you good."

"I am calm, at least I'm not in yoga with...nurse Jorge." she muttered under her breath and glanced to Maura as she felt the doctor's eyes on her, "What?"

"He works here, you know?"

"Don't even."

"What?" Maura smiled brightly and raised her brows briefly.

"Maura, it's been so long, I might just forget that he's a male nurse and jump him!"

"So long...?"

"I told you! My sex life, it's non-existant! Thank you."

"Jane, you could have stayed with Joey Grant. And why did you turn down Agent Dean?" Maura frowned a little, "They are both respectable men, and both had extremely good intentions for you. I mean Joey Grant, he's liked you si-."

"Maura!"

"I just think you deserve someone who can be there for you, Jane."

"Have you been talking with Ma again?" Jane rolled her eyes and snorted, "Maura, I can take care of myself, okay?"

_Perhaps not the best thing to say to her, Jane..._she thought as she heard the words come from her own mouth, and she saw Maura's head tilt as it often did when she was confused about something.

Jane sighed, "Look, although sex is great, I don't need it. I've gone this long without it, I can go longer, Maura."

Maura nodded a little, "At least help yourself out..."


	9. Humility

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash).

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

It was finally time for Jane to leave the hospital, she had made excellent progress since waking up the previous week. The tests they ran on her all came back with extremely good results, though even with the attending Doctor's approval, she still wasn't able to go back to work, much to her own protesting about the subject. But, she did understand that it was for the better since she had only just recovered from the coma she'd been slipping in and out of for the prior couple of weeks.

Everything had gone from bad, to worse, then to better and had kept improving from the moment she regained consciousness. Her Doctor was just as pleased and proud of her recovery as she was herself. Jane was a fighter, and she had fought hard to recover from the injury she had sustained in the hostage situation she had encountered. She stood talking with her Doctor before she could leave the hospital, after filling out her insurance and other forms to hand into the nurses' post.

"Jane, I'm really pleased with the progress you've made this past week, it's astounding." the Doctor beamed to her.

"Well, that's all due to a brilliant attending."

"Oh, Jane. It was all you." he nodded to her.

Jane felt her cheeks flush as the Doctor complimented her recovery process, "Well, I guess that's what I should expect for being Italian." she chuckled a little, humbly accepting the good Doctor's conversation with her before she softly smiled, "How's my brother? Frankie Jnr?" she tilted her head a little, "Can he come home yet?"

The Doctor's smile softly diminished, only slightly though and he looked to Jane before he told her, "Frankie's injuries were a lot more traumatic on his body..." he saw the look of panic cross Jane's face so he quickly continued, "That doesn't mean to say he's not recovering just as well and swiftly as you." he smiled to her.

"Rizzoli blood, Doc." she chuckled and nodded before smiling, "Can I see him?"

"He's under observation at the moment, Jane. But he will be back on the ward by tomorrow evening."

"Great." Jane smiled and nodded.

"Good luck." the Doctor smiled as Jane began to walk away from him, "Oh, and Jane?"

She turned, "Yeah?"

"No going back to work for at least 10 days, right?"

She chuckled, "Right."

"Maura's going to keep tabs on you for me."

"Great, you've seen how meticulous she is!" Jane joked and chuckled before she grabbed at her belongings to leave the hospital, Maura was going to pick her up from the hospital.

Jane wouldn't lie, she was excited to see her best friend and work partner, she'd really missed Maura. Jane also couldn't help thinking about the time Maura had told her to help herself out with getting rid of some of the built up sexual tension she was feeling. Maura knew Jane too well, or perhaps it was that she was a Doctor and could see it, but the Medical Examiner often knew when Jane was pissed and needed a release. For Jane though, the Doctor was a prize highly unattainable because of her world, and that she was seemingly not interested in Jane in the slightest.

Getting outside of the hospital was the best feeling Jane had felt in a long while, it was nice to breathe in that somewhat fresher air than the medicinal scented, clogged, warm air in the hospital room she'd been staying in while she had been admitted to the ward. Looking out to the parking lot, she didn't see Maura's car, she did see another black car waiting at the entrance for someone. Maura did have a black car, a Mercedes, but this was not a Mercedes.

Jane did nothing as she waited on Maura to pull up and collect her, after a few moments of waiting though, and nobody getting in or out of the black car with the tinted windows, Jane grew increasingly suspicious of the Mazda waiting there. It wasn't until she looked directly at the car, did the passenger window roll down and a blonde haired woman leaned across to call out to her.

"Maura?" she exclaimed, taking in the sight of her partner and the new car.

"Come on Jane, lets get you home!" she smiled and flashed her teeth gently to her friend, as she saw Jane walking towards the door.

Jane quickly flung her belongings into the backseat of the car, through the middle of the driver's and passenger seat since the car was only a three door, and she looked to Maura after she'd buckled herself into the seat. She caught sight of that smile again, the one that had greeted her with Maura's last visit to see her, "I'm happy for you, really. Who is he? I have the right to know since I'm your best friend." Jane smirked, "I hope I don't know him, that would be too weird, Maura."

Maura smiled a little, raising her brows to try and throw Jane off the scent, like she had done to avoid Jane's questioning about having ever shot a firearm before, but she knew it had failed once before, so why should this time be any different...?


	10. Pride

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash)

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Looking at Jane as she sat across from her in the car, Maura moved her tongue out to moisten her lips before shifting the car into gear, somewhat ignoring Jane's questioning and keeping her head held high, knowing Jane was waiting for an answer from her. Though Jane was not speaking, her voice kept ringing out between her ears, asking those questions; _"I'm happy for you, really. Who is he? I have the right to know since I'm your best friend. I hope I don't know him, that would be too weird, Maura." _while Maura tried to focus on turning the car around so they could at least leave the hospital before she spoke up to her friend, she was thinking still, of something to give Jane as a reply. Maura really didn't know what to do, she didn't want to lose her best and only friend over a guy, and she also didn't want to not tell Jane either. She owed it to Jane, to tell her.

"Maura, come on, you're being quiet, what is it?" Jane asked her.

Maura sighed and looked through the windshield, "You do know him." she told her friend and chewed her lip a little.

"Right, so now the weirdness ensues, huh?" Jane smirked and joked a little before she saw Maura's seemingly pained expression, "Okay, just don't tell me one of my brother's were knockin' boots, uh...stiletto's with you!" she was serious, if Tommy had sweet talked Maura into going on a date with him, Jane would not be impressed, she'd been trying for months to get Maura to eat pizza and watch the game with her.

"It wasn't one of your brothers, Jane." Maura replied softly, her voice barely audible above the traffic around them.

"Then who? Frost?" Jane suddenly burst, "You two didn't make noise in the morgue did you? That wouldn't be very respectful, Maura...and I'm not sure Frost would've been able to k-"

"It was Dean." Maura blurted.

"...his lunch d- Maura...?"

"It was Agent Dean."

"Stop the car, Maura!"

"What?" Maura looked to Jane with some guilt etched across her face before she thought about the night she and Agent Dean had spent together. Maura didn't know that Jane had turned him down, she just thought that Dean hadn't decided to pursue the Detective. And, it had been Jane who'd suggested the whole show of breasts to help him decide which woman he wanted, as if they were stock for breeding.

"Stop. The car."

Maura bit her lip a little and she indicated to turn off and park up on the side of the road. She sat there, in the parked car with her head held high as she waited on Jane to speak up.

Jane took her time, she was thinking of the right words to say to her best friend. The Detective knew how sensitive the Doctor could be when she got mad at her, but this really was something she had never expected Maura to do. With Frankie, possibly but Agent Gabriel Dean, no. Never. After a few moments, what seemed an age, she got out all she could muster.

"What the hell, Maura?"

"Jane, we went for dinner, with Frost..."

"Oh, so Frost joined in with you two, too?"

"Of course not!" Maura glared a little at Jane, "Frost had to leave, Gabriel and I.."

"Oh, Gabriel?"

"That is his name, Jane." the Doctor responded and continued, "Gabriel and I shared words and we acted on them. I took him home." she smiled a little before feeling the blush in her cheeks and the heat rise from her core, as she remembered that night once again, "The arousal and passion, I..." she let her eyes flutter closed as she thought about it, about Dean's hands on her thighs, her back, her hips. It wasn't until the car door slammed shut that she reopened her eyes to see that Jane was no longer in the car with her.

Maura watched as Jane walked along the sidewalk and she sighed before putting the car into gear and following Jane, she rolled down the window, "Jane, what are you doing?"

"I'm walking home."

"But it's miles, Jane."

"Maura, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"But why?"

"Why?" Jane stopped and looked at Maura through the car, "Are you being serious, Maura?"

"Jane, please, get back in the car, we can talk about this together, in private."

"What, like you and Dean, sorry, Gabriel?"

"Get in the car." Maura ordered Jane, this was something she'd never done before, and Jane stared at her before she looked around at the few people who had witnessed the tiny rift between the two women, and she hung her head, as Maura stopped the car so she could walk around and get in again.

"Jane, look..."

"Maura, please, don't." Jane sighed a little.

"Jane, you wanted to know, so I'm going to tell you." Maura told her friend, if Jane still classed her as a friend.

"That was before I knew it was Dean..." Jane muttered and looked to Maura, "How could you?" she asked Maura, softly.

"Jane, it may have been not a good idea, or the wrong thing to do because Gabriel went for you first, but I don't regret it or wish I could change it. I'm glad it happened, and I'm proud of myself for having the courage to take Gabriel home with me."

"Did he suggest the dinner?"

"What?" Maura was puzzled.

"Did Dean suggest the dinner?"

"No, it was Frost actually." she smiled, "He wanted to get the oysters again." she turned to Jane and sighed a little, "Jane, did you like him?"

"No..." she mumbled.

"You did, didn't you? Jane, that part, I'm sorry for but he left. He didn't stick around, and then he just turned up again, when you were admitted to the hospital. I'll admit, I was lonely, before Brock, there hadn't been anyone...I am attracted to Agent Dean, Jane. I am. Jane?"

"Yeah...yeah, I was scared, okay? I didn't want to get into something and then leave you behind." Jane told Maura, finally beginning to get her feelings for the Doctor out in the open.


	11. Greed

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash)

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

After having heard Jane was scared, Maura had told her best friend that everything was going to be okay, and that things wouldn't turn out the way Jane thought they would; Maura being taken away from her, by the attention of a man between them. Maura really didn't know what to do now, she was taking Jane home, to be with her mother and father. She had spent the last few hours talking with Jane about what the Detective's plans were for getting back to work, and how Jane thought of her right now. Maura also told Jane about Gabriel.

The Doctor had spent the entire day with Jane, taking her places and sharing some news from the office. She was finally able to share some things she wasn't able to in the hospital, with Jane. Softly, Maura touched Jane's hand and gave her a small embrace, "We're okay, right? Jane, I don't like to keep things from you." she smiled to her Detective friend, "Okay, let me take your bag, and help get you inside." she smiled softly to Jane, exiting the car and opening the door for her friend before grabbing the bag and moving at a slow pace with the Detective to go into the Rizzoli family home.

Upon emerging the house, Angela grabbed at Maura's attention to thank her, "Maura, thank you for bringing her home." Angela Rizzoli smiled to the Medical Examiner as she walked her back to the car, "I know I can at least take care of her while she's here."

"You're welcome Mrs Rizzoli..." her phone chirped, interrupting her conversation with Jane's mother. Maura got our her cellphone and looked to the caller I.D; GABRIEL CALLING. She bit her lip a little and looked back at Angela, "I'm sorry, I just need to take this. Excuse me." Angela nodded and moved towards her husband, looking over at Maura as the Doctor answered her phone with teenage giddiness.

"Hi...is everything alright?" she asked into the phone, murmuring slightly, "I can't really talk right now, Gabriel...I'm just dropping Jane back home, then I'm all yours..." she bit her lip a little, "Yes, I know. I'm looking forward to it too." she glanced over her shoulder and looked at the Rizzoli's before she smirked and turned back, "I know, be at my house in ten minutes, the key's under the Japanese Acacia. See you there..." she hung up and turned back to walk over to Angela and now Frank.

"Everything alright, Doctor Isles?" Angela asked Maura, smiling a little with a raised brow, "Could you stay for dinner? We'd really love to thank you for helping our Janie."

"I would love to Mrs Rizzoli, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline this time. I have someone coming over..." she explained just enough for Angela to get it.

"I understand, I understand." Angela nodded slowly, watching Maura as she smiled a little, "Is he cute?"

Maura stood and flushed a little, she had not been expecting that from Jane's mother. She floundered a little before she bit her lip and chuckled nervously, "He's on his way, I have to leave, but...tell Jane I'll stop by tomorrow?" Maura smiled, composing herself for the drive home.

"Of course...I'll let her know." Angela smiled before gently nodding and waving the Doctor off.

Maura got into her car and she smiled to Angela and Frank as they moved back towards their front porch. She started ignition and put her cell in the hands free holder before voice commanding to call Gabriel back, "I'm in the car, I'm just leaving now, can you make it back to my place or should we go elsewhere?" she smiled to herself for suggesting.

"Maura, if you want to go somewhere else, we can."

"Meet me at the Boston Hilton, in fifteen minutes." Maura replied, smiling to herself as she imagined things unfolding in that hotel room as hung up the call from Gabriel.

_She was already in the room when he arrived, laying out on the bed, propped up only by pillows behind her shoulders as she lay in the black satin nightwear, looking towards him. Maura watched as he closed the door, pushing it harshly with his palm as he focused upon her before he moved towards her slowly. She smirked and looked to him through heavy lashes before she let her head loll back against the pillows, exposing her bare neck to Gabriel._

_He drank in the sight before him as he continued nearer to the bed, to Maura. Gabriel watched Maura as her hair spilled over the pillows and across her collarbones, before he softly knelt on the edge of the bed, his weight on one knee as he began to crawl towards Maura. She raised her face to meet Gabriel's and smiled at him as she moved her hand to the nape of his neck, her fingertips playing with the short hairs there._

_Gabriel's lips lingered above Maura's and he looked over her face, looking into her eyes before they fluttered closed and awaited his lips to touch hers, in a seemingly chaste kiss until it heated with passion and things went on from there. The moment Gabriel's lips di touch Maura's she gave a soft moan out, into his mouth. The kiss did indeed heat up with passion, and Gabriel moved his palm that had caressed Maura's cheek, to rest on her hip now, squeezing softly at the little flesh there as he continued to endure Maura's moans of arousal and desire for him._

_Soon enough though, they pulled back, Maura kept her fingers at the back of Gabriel's neck however as she let her eyes flutter back open to smile at him, "Hmm...Jane..." she murmured as the face before her came into focus._

"Jane?" Maura shook her head as she sat at the traffic lights, feeling and looking extremely confused with herself. It was then, she looked to her cellphone display to check the time and realised she was on the line with Jane, "Jane, hi!"

"Maura, we've been talking for the last five minutes, you haven't heard anything I've said, have you?"

Maura swallowed and she bit her lip a little before replying to her friend, "No, but I've imagined it..."


	12. Charity

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash)

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

It had been a month since Maura had taken Jane home from hospital, and it had been just over three weeks since Maura had allowed Jane to move in with her, since Jane had told her that her mother, Angela had been actually unbearable. Getting home from work to a house that wasn't empty anymore was something Maura had been wanting for a while now, and Jane seemed to be filling that void with the help of Bass and Jo Friday.

Maura entered her home to the sound of Jo barking to greet her, and Jane shouting at something on the television. The game most probably, Maura thought. She smiled to herself and leaned down to pet Jo who was yapping and jumping up at her for attention, "Hey buddy!" she tickled the dog behind her ear and smiled down to her before making her way past the dog and into the living room to see how Jane was doing. Maura stopped in her tracks as she saw Jane; sitting slouched forwards at the edge of the sofa, her eyes fixated on the large plasma screen with a beer in her hand as she used her free hand to make gestures at the players.

"Jane, the Doctor said no alcohol, at least for another week." the Medical Examiner finally spoke up after an outburst of expletives from Jane's mouth.

"Come on, Maur! It's the game! I have to have a beer or two when I watch the game!" Jane glanced briefly to Maura before flicking her eyes back to the screen to see it was the half time show, to which she then looked back to Maura, and drank in the sight, "Woah!"

"Is there something wrong?" Maura asked as she saw Jane's look of surprise as she looked over. Maura of course looked over herself, to make sure she hadn't gotten any bodily fluids or anything else on her new dress.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." Jane felt her cheeks color a little before she took a swig from her bottle to try and not make the situation any more obvious.

"Okay, I'm just going to check on Bass. Has he been good?" she smiled to Jane.

"Of course, he's a little angel! Only went and woke me up twice today with his clattering around, that's one less than yesterday!" Jane nodded, smirking, before she stood up to cross over to Maura and walk past her into the kitchen so she could get Maura a drink, "He's making a lot of improvements, you know, 'cause I'm here...teaching him how to behave."

Maura just chuckled and slumped herself into a bar stool, looking over to her pet tortoise, Bass as he trudged slowly but surely along her laminated wood floor, towards her. It was like he was coming forward to greet her from her day at work, just as Jo had done at the front door, "Did you have a good day?" she turned and looked to Jane who was pouring Maura out a red wine.

Jane nodded, "As best I can with limited things to do..."

"You didn't do anything productive?"

"Well, if you count watching that Discovery Channel documentary about pupae you DVR'd as being productive...then yes, I've had a very productive day..." Jane said to Maura sarcastically but added a smile to go with it. It only took a few seconds for her smile to disappear and her head to bow down, and she asked Maura, "Did you see him today?"

Maura sighed a little and nodded, after taking a sip of her wine and setting it onto the marble counter she replied, "Gabriel was in the office today, yes."

"Did you speak with him?"

"He asked me would I be available for dinner this evening. I told him it would depend."

"On what?"

"On whether you wanted to have a girly night in...?" Maura smiled and tilted her head to Jane, as she waited on an answer.

"So, he was going to be your back up plan? Not me for once..." Jane murmured.

"Jane, please. I know you are still upset at me for...this, but I don't want to lose you as a friend, and I-."

"So is that why you moved me in here? To make amends with me for fucking the guy I wanted?"

"Jane...!" Maura frowned and looked at her, "No, of course not!" Maura swallowed and sighed, settling into her seat at the breakfast bar, "No, I wanted to spend more time with you. I just wanted things to remain the same as they were before any of this happened; Gabriel and I...you and Frankie being shot, everything." she looked to Jane, "So, can we spend some time together tonight? Like we used to do?"

Jane took a moment to regain her composure, she wanted nothing more than to be spending time with Maura. She loved being around her, and when Maura had invited her to stay with her, Jane had secretly jumped at the chance, with open arms. But obviously, Jane hadn't wanted to freak Maura out by being too welcoming with the situation that had arose between she, Maura and Gabriel. However, it had all turned out for the best, she got to get away from her mother's nagging ways and she got to spend time with the good Doctor. It was perfect! And so was Maura...

Maura looked up to see Jane was watching her with an odd expression across her face, and she bit her lip a little. She had been thinking of Jane, ever since she had been on the phone and arranged the hotel rendez vous with Gabriel and she imagined it was Jane who had been making love with her, the doctor had been having recurring dreams of the Detective. And each dream was of the same nature. Sex. With Jane...


	13. Envy

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied Rizzles (femslash)

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Jane couldn't help but wallow alone when Maura went to work. She loved Maura, she was her best friend and yet, her best friend had slept with the man Jane wanted. How could Maura do something like that? That being said, since Jane had been in Maura's home and staying with her, the Medical Examiner hadn't brought home Gabriel. Yes, Maura was entitled to date whoever she wanted, Gabriel wasn't exactly in a relationship with Jane, and she had turned him down on a number of occasions when he'd asked her to dinner.

The Detective couldn't help but think about Maura, why had the Medical Examiner agreed to dates (and more) with Gabriel and then turned him down afterwards? It was odd, Jane had to admit that. She was just waiting on Maura to head through the door and see her sitting there in the living room, waiting for her. Jane had to smile while she thought of being there for someone to come home to after they'd had a hard day at work. She liked, right now, that this person was her closest friend, Maura.

_Was that wrong to think that?_

No. Of course it wasn't. Maura and Jane were close friends, they were the closest thing either of them had to a best friend. And neither of them wanted to lose the other one, especially if it involved a guy. Jane had lost a friend before, back in high school because she and her said friend had both been interested in the same guy. Jane's friend had won out and ditched Jane's company to be with the guy all the time. But now, it didn't matter because she had Maura, and Maura had her.

"Hello?" the chipper voice called out as the Medical Examiner entered her home, waiting for Jane to respond.

"Hey Doc..." Jane smiled over the back of the sofa to Maura who'd entered the living room and was staring at Jane, "What?" the Detective asked her and raised a brow as she then waited on a response from Maura.

"I..." she shook her head and looked down, blushing.

"Maura, come on, tell me?" Jane tried, "You get hit on at work today? What?"

"No...how's Bass?"

"He's fine." Jane replied and followed the Doctor through to the kitchen, "You going to tell me, or am I going to have to pry it from your lips myself?" Jane chuckled a little and watched Maura.

The Medical Examiner blushed even more upon hearing Jane's words and she turned away, to get a bottle of wine from the fridge behind her, "Would you like a glass or a beer, Jane?" she asked gently, not turning to face the Detective as she asked her question.

"I'll have a beer..."

"Sure." Maura quickly grabbed for a beer and placed it on the side, to find the bottle opener for both the beer and the corkscrew for the wine bottle. She sighed and swallowed as she tried to push the vivid images from her mind. The clothes, the skin, the sheets...it was all too much for Maura and she sighed, turning to face Jane, "I have something to tell you."

"Oh God..."Jane looked to Maura with wide eyes, "Here it comes; you're pregnant?" she second guessed Maura.

"No, no."

"Gabriel's asked you to marry him?"

"Jane..."

"Bass _is _actually a Turtle?"

"Jane! Shut up!" Maura quickly hissed before she bit her lip and watched Jane, "None of those." she replied gently and sighed a little, "I'm sorry I told you to shut up, but I need you to understand and listen to me."

Jane noted the weary and apprehensive expression that crossed Maura's face and she frowned, moving closer to her friend, "Maura, what is it?"

"Jane, sit down, please." Maura told her and looked at her, "I can't think of an easy way to say this...but, I..."

"He isn't out again, is he? Gabriel said the exact words last time..."

"No, no. He's not. But this does have Gabriel, and you...and...me in common."

Jane raised her brow as she looked at Maura, "Together?"

"Kind of, but...no! Not in that sense."

"Then what?"

Maura took another deep breath, "I think about you."

"Maura, I think about you too."

"No, Jane...I _think _about you...while Gabriel and I..." she winced a little.

Jane was flabbergasted that Maura had admitted something like this, or had it been her misunderstanding what Maura was saying. Jane swallowed lightly, "When you...?" she encouraged Maura to continue so she would know what the Medical Examiner was meaning.

"Have sex. I think about you, doing those things to me, while Gabriel and I are making love." she admitted out right to Jane and lowered her gaze. Maura waited for Jane to say something, but instead she heard the Detective slipping back her stool and looked up just in time to see the back of Jane walking away from the kitchen to head up the stairs, quickly Maura added, "I've told him how I feel..." hoping that that would give Jane a little time to think of a reply but, there was none. It took all of three seconds for the guest room door to shut, not slam but it wasn't gentle. And that's when Maura let out the sigh she'd been holding in.

"What have I done?" Maura shook her head, turning to Bass, "She had to know though, sweetie...she had to know."

Upstairs, Jane sat herself on the edge of the bed and reached into her pocket for her cell phone, she flipped it open and scrolled through her address book. She stopped at 'DEAN' she hadn't even stored him under Gabriel, or Agent Dean. Just Dean. Jane sighed shakily as she pressed the 'CALL' button and held the receiver to her ear so she could listen for Gabriel answering the phone. He finally answered.

"Agent Dean." his voice sounded stern, so Jane didn't speak, "Gabriel Dean." he said into the mouthpiece, his voice clearer this time.

"It's Rizzoli..." she told him, softly. A softness in her tone, both she and he had never heard before and Jane surprised herself with it, "Are you okay to talk?" she asked him.

He cleared his throat and let out a slow, steady exhale, "Is it about what Maura's told you?"

"Told me?"

"What she thinks about..." he tried to delve a little further into the topic without trying to upset or anger Jane in any way.

"Oh, you mean the fact she fantasizes about me while you two are fucking?"

"Jane, please."

"She's got you on the cursing too, huh?" Jane seethed slightly, "You know what, _Gabriel_?" Jane stressed his name and had to bite down on the inside of her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the sound of his name coming from her lips, "You two are welcome to each other. I was going to get back to you, I wasn't ready to do dinner and spend time with you. Maura just got in there first, or did you go after her?"

"Jane, please, don't do this."

"Guilty conscience, huh?"

"No, I...I broke it off with Maura." Gabriel told her.

_Silence._

"Jane?"

"Why?"

"She likes _you_ Rizzoli. She told you that." Gabriel responded.

"No..." Jane shook her head even though Gabriel couldn't see that, "No, she told me she thinks about me. Not that she likes me. Wait, she does?"

"She loves being with you. Everytime I've been with her, be it dinner, evenings...she constantly speaks about you." Gabriel had to smile at this, "She loves spending time with you. And when you called her to tell her that your mother was being unbearable, she called me over to ask my opinion on whether or not she should take you in...Maura was worried you'd be mad at her after what she told you, about me and her..." he sighed, "She'd didn't want to lose your friendship, and she hopes that this won't make you feel uncomfortable."

"She really told you all this?" Jane furrowed her brows, then sighed, "Why couldn't she tell me? I'm her best friend..."

"Jane, it's about you, she couldn't tell you." he chuckled a little. The first time she'd heard him chuckle, "Look, just take a little time to cool off, think over what Maura told you, and then go speak with her. You two need to talk anyway."

"Alright...I should apologise. To you, and to her."

"Just...send me over something to eat or drink, and we'll call it even." Gabriel smiled.

"Now you're pushing it!" Jane chuckled, "Thank you..." she smiled a little, "Thanks."


	14. Kindness

_Author's note:: _This is a cross between the show and the books and being AU. Set post-The Gun Goes Bang Bang, and possibly into Season Two. Jane is recovering from the shooting and Maura is looking after her. Implied/eventual Rizzles (femslash)

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Maura had heard Jane's door slam, so she moved up the stairs to her own room. She quietly closed herself in her room and moved towards her bed, gently settling herself down among the throw pillows and the counterpane. She sighed, hearing that Jane was quiet, obviously in some kind of mood with her but she had somewhat expected that from the Detective. Maura took a few moments to compose herself, all the while listening out for any signs Jane might need her before she stood up and crossed to her dresser, ready to remove her make up and undress for the evening.

It was just at that moment, Jane opened the door to Maura's bedroom and saw the Medical Examiner removing her days' clothing as she reached into her drawer to pull out a soft night slip. Jane could see the slip was satiny and she had to smile at that before Maura turned around to face her, holding the slip in her hand. Jane stood, lingering in the doorway before she eventually stepped into the room and closed the door as she stared at Maura, who was standing dressed only in her underwear and blue cobalt sling-backs, her dress pooled around her ankles.

"Jane..?" Maura tilted her head at the Detective, not bothering to cover herself up. She saw the way Jane was staring at her.

"Maura, don't speak...please, let me just do this." Jane said, crossing the room towards Maura. She knew what Maura wanted, and after speaking with Gabriel Dean, Jane knew she could give her that. She moved around the edge of the bed and stopped just a step or two away from where Maura was standing, and she looked over her before bringing her hands out to graze over Maura's bare sides, "Let me do this, Maura. This is what you want."

"What do I want, Jane?"

"You want me. You want me to make love to you, so you can tell yourself you're right about being attracted to me." Jane replied, closing the gap between the two.

Upon hearing Jane's words, Maura felt her heart rate increase by 200%, she looked at Jane and saw that the Detective's eyes were dark with desire and realised that she must be seeing a mirror image of herself as she looked at Jane. The Medical Examiner softly lowered her gaze and she nodded slowly as she shivered when Jane moved her hands up from her hips to rest just short of her bra. Her eyes flicked upwards and she swallowed a little, "Jane, I..."

"You want this." Jane nodded and she gazed into Maura's eyes, "It's okay, I've got you. I've got this."

Maura was hesitant to let Jane continue, but she wanted Jane and Jane was willing. Maura hadn't any idea why or how Jane had re-evaluated their current situation and decided to give Maura what she wanted, but the Medical Examiner didn't want to question it until later. Especially not when she felt the Detective's hands on the move again, this time around her back to unhook her bra. Maura slowly let her eyelashes flutter while she closed her eyes, feeling Jane's fingers stop as they reached the bra clasp, but she didn't open her eyes.

Jane softly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Maura's, feeling the Medical Examiner respond instantly to her kiss. The taller brunette deepened the kiss and held Maura against her, her fingers once again prowling across Maura's back, playing with the bra clasp but not yet unfastening it.

"Jane..." Maura murmured against Jane's lips before she felt the Detective begin to move her backwards, towards the bed.

"Maura." Jane looked down before they reached the bed, holding onto Maura's hands before she spoke up, "I have something to tell you." Maura looked at Jane with a slight frown and waited upon Jane's response. Jane felt her eyes upon her, so she continued, "I didn't know what hit me when you told me you and Dean had been together. Now, I know what it was...it was jealousy, envy...call it whatever. But I knew that from the moment you told me about the feelings you have for me while two of you...I hated him, and I wanted you."

"Jane, I'm sorry I did that to you."

"No, Maura. It's a good thing." Jane smiled softly, tucking Maura's hair behind her ear, "After you told me how you felt, I didn't know what to do. I was scared of admitting my own feelings to you so, I called him. I called Dean to see what he had to say." Jane smiled softly down to Maura.

Maura frowned a little and she tilted her head, "You called Gabriel? What did he say?"

Jane softly sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed before gently pulling Maura to sit down beside her. She softly caressed Maura's cheek as she spoke to her, "He told me to tell you...what I was feeling. He told me that you two had broken it off because of things you'd told him, but I think he knew that we were going somewhere. It was his act of kindness, and hearing it...just...hearing everything, Maura...it gave me the slap in the face that I needed, to see that I'm in love with you...I'm in love with you, Maura Isles."


End file.
